Le Noël de Ciel
by Kimiukis
Summary: C'est Noël au manoir Phantomhive. Entre Élisabeth qui s'impose et n'en fait qu'à sa tête et Ciel qui préférerait rester bien tranquille, ces fêtes promettent d'être mouvementées !


Une petite chose pour Noël (c'est d'ailleurs plutôt une grosse chose car je crois que j'ai un sérieux problème avec la longueur de mes chapitres…).

Bon ce n'est rien de bien fantastique mais c'était amusant à écrire et pour ceux qui me suivent (suivaient…) je continu aussi mes autres histoires, tout est en cours ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je ne voulais pas publier cette histoire après Noël donc il faut avouer que je l'ai moins corrigé que d'habitude donc si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe signalez le !

Finalement comme je ne publie que le 24 au soir c'est presque comme si je l'avais fait après les fêtes puisque j'ose penser que vous avez plein d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire que de lire des fanfictions à cette heure….mais tant pis et Joyeux Noël à tous !

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus donc je vais m'arrêter là et vous laisser à votre lecture.

* * *

Mardi 23 décembre.

Cela allait faire trois jours qu'il s'y attendait, car ça allait arriver, il le savait. Ça arrivait désormais tous les ans. Et ça le prenait toujours par surprise, au détour d'un couloir, au retour d'une sortie, en sortant du bain… Il y avait toujours ce moment où, alors qu'il se croyait tranquille la tornade blonde qui lui servait de fiancée débarquait sans crier gare et depuis le décès de ses parents elle s'obstinait à venir passer les fêtes avec son chère et tendre pour, comme elle le disait, l'empêcher « de sombrer dans ses horribles pensées pas mignonnes du tout et déprimantes ».

Ciel n'aspirait pourtant qu'à la tranquillité mais vraisemblablement ce ne serait pas pour cette année.

En effet, en sortant de son bureau pour gagner le salon et prendre son thé il manqua être renversé par une May Linn courant dans sa direction. Ciel avait réussi à esquiver élégamment la jeune femme qui s'était lamentablement écrasée sur le parquet en marchant sur ses lacets défaits.

Haletante elle leva la tête vers le garçon qui la regardait d'un air mi étonné mi blasé.

_ Jeune maitre, ça y est. Miss Elizabeth est arrivée, elle vous attend dans le hall.

Ciel soupira et sans un regard de plus pour sa servante repris d'un pas nonchalant son chemin. Ses pas le menant désormais, non pas vers le petit salon mais vers le hall.

En s'approchant de l'entrée du manoir, Ciel commença à distinguer clairement la voix de sa futur moitié. Elle semblait surexcitée cette année, pas que les années précédentes elle fut calme, mais tous les ans il semblait à Ciel que cela empirait. Il soupira à nouveau et ralentit le pas. Un observateur extérieur aurait juré qu'il se rendait à l'échafaud.

Sebastian rejoignit son maitre dans le long corridor menant au vestibule.

_ Maître je vous pris de m'excuser mais cette année encore je n'ai rien pu faire.

Un vague grognement lui répondit.

_ Comme si tu avais vraiment essayé, je suis sur que cela t'amuse grandement de me voir ainsi ridiculisé chaque année.

En effet la jeune lady avait un goût… disons particulier et qui avait, à plusieurs reprise, impliqué que Ciel ressemble à s'y méprendre au sapin de noël.

_ Sachez que je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à vous voir traité de la sorte et je suis navré que vous ayez une telle opinion de moi.

Pendant qu'il disait cela, il affichait un parfait air outré que son maître pense pareille chose de lui.

Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard sceptique mais n'ajouta rien.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la pièce une tornade blonde se jeta sur lui manquant le faire tomber à la renverse. Le garçon ne fut d'ailleurs sauvé que part la main que son majordome avait glissé dans son dos pour le retenir. L'accueil de la jeune femme ne changeait pas, quoi qu'il semblât à Ciel qu'Elizabeth prenait de plus en plus d'élan… Le jeune Lord avait eu tout le loisir d'apprendre par exemple que dans ces cas la il ne fallait jamais être dos à un escalier ou à une table sur tréteaux, à une baie vitrée à…. Bref, c'était du vécu.

Ciel appréciait beaucoup Elizabeth et il savait qu'elle l'aimait sincèrement cependant il aurait vraiment aimé qu'elle ait un tant soit peu de respect pour sa tranquillité.

Déjà la jeune femme l'avait lâché et entreprenait de lui détailler tout ce qu'elle avait prévu pour les fêtes de cette année.

Ciel écouta ce discours d'une oreille peut attentive mais en gros, cela parlait de rubans, encore de rubans, de beaucoup de rubans et de pièce monté, d'étoiles, de guirlandes, de sapin, de fleurs, de peluches, de ballons etc.

Rien de nouveau.

Il entendit soudain Elizabeth crier à son encontre.

_ Ciel où est le sapin ? Tu en as acheté un, hein ?

Il y avait le droit tous les ans, et tous les ans la première chose que faisait Elizabeth était de partir à la recherche du plus énormes des sapins qu'elle pourrait trouver. Premier moment de répit tant attendu.

_ Jeune maître, ne devriez vous pas y penser une année, tout de même.

_ Et me priver d'un de ces rare moments de tranquillités ? Surtout pas.

Cependant cette année, comble de malchance pour le jeune homme Elizabeth ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer si facilement, aussi elle courut à nouveau vers Ciel, et le prenant par la main commença à le tirer vers la porte.

Les protestations du jeune homme furent vite étouffées et Ciel n'eut plus d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement.

_ Viens Ciel, on va le choisir tous les deux, comme un couple d'amoureux ! Oh comme ça va être bien ! Allez, allez, il faut y aller tout de suite, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un achète notre sapin !

Comme si s'était possible. Ils finissaient toujours par avoir un sapin immense et tel qu'il n'y avait certainement à la ronde qu'eux qui pouvaient se permettre d'en avoir un d'une telle taille. Le vendeur l'aillant d'ailleurs bien compris s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir un énorme sapin à disposition, sachant qu'il serait acheté par une certaine blonde…

En même temps vu la quantité de guirlandes et de boules de Noël qu'elle apportait chaque année il fallait assurément un très grand sapin pour les placer toutes, et encore, il y en avait toujours suffisamment pour également décorer tout le manoir.

Malgré ses nombreuses protestations Ciel fut tirer jusqu'en ville sous les commentaires d'Elizabeth quant à sa tenue si peu de circonstance, sa canne pas mignonne du tout, Sebastian habillé tout en noir et bien d'autre point qui selon elle n'allaient pas du tout en ces temps de fête.

Une fois à la boutique la jeune lady semblait aux anges. Elle papillonnait, allant d'un sapin à un autre les admirant, rejetant celui ci parce que pas assez touffu, celui là car trop massif. Jusqu'à trouver Le parfait arbre de Noël.

Elle resta en arrêt devant le plus grand sapin du magasin il devait faire pas moins de cinq mètres. Après s'être extasié pendant quelques minutes sur au combien cet arbre serait beau une fois décoré par ses soin, elle se retourna vivement vers Ciel qui l'avait suivi d'un air las pendant son choix.

_ Ciel ! On prend celui ci, il est parfait !

Ce dernier se contenta d'un vague acquiescement de la tête et fit signe à Sebastian, qui l'avait suivi, de payer le marchand.

La seule chose positive apportée par se sapin était que Sebastian allait sérieusement avoir du mal à le monter dans la voiture, à cette pensée Ciel laissa fleurir un sourire railleur.

Il fut interrompu dans ces pensées par Elisabeth qui le fixait.

_ C'est quoi ce sourire ? Il ne faut penser qu'à des jolies choses à Noël et quelque chose me dit que ce n'était pas le cas… Ciel fait un effort quand même ! Oh et puis, maintenant on a encore du temps, alors si tu venais avec moi faire quelques courses, je suis certaine que cela te changera les idées !

Et elle commença à entrainer le garçon vers les brillantes vitrines des grands magasins. Cependant cette fois Ciel ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Le sapin d'accord, mais là c'en était assez. Contrairement à Elisabeth il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en futilités et il avait encore quantité de travail qui l'attendait. Il devait rentrer. Maintenant.

Aussi réussit-il à s'arrêter, s'attirant le regard surpris de la jeune femme. Ne se départant pas de sa bonne humeur elle poursuivit d'un ton joyeux.

_ Qu'y a t'il Ciel ? Il faut se dépêcher sinon toutes les jolies choses auront déjà été achetées en plus, il faut que tu m'achètes un cadeau !

_ Bien sur, mais j'ai du travail et il me faut rentrer dès maintenant.

Devant l'air boudeur d'Elisabeth il entreprit tout de même de présenter la chose avec plus de tact.

Si je ne termine pas ce que j'ai à faire aujourd'hui il me faudra le finir pendant les fêtes et il serait dommage que je ne puisse pas participer à ce que tu as prévu…

L'argument eut tout l'effet escompté et c'est avec empressement que la jeune fille pria Ciel de vite terminer ce qu'il avait à faire et pour cela de partir sur le champs.

Ravit, c'est avec délectation que le jeune lord se rassit dans sa, désormais silencieuse, voiture. Sebastian à ses cotés le regardait avec un air désapprobateur, lui n'était pas grand amateur des fêtes et cela lui causait chaque année une charge supplémentaire de travail mais il trouvait que son maitre devrait s'impliquer d'avantage. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien que de se comporter un peu comme les enfants de son âge.

Ciel resta silencieux tout le trajet et une fois arrivé à destination il ordonna à son majordome de retourner en ville et de s'appliquer à surveiller Elisabeth. Il pourrait également lui choisir un cadeau en prêtant attention à ce qui lui plaisait.

Chaque année Sebastian lui était d'une grande aide pour décider de cela car lui même n'avait jamais été très doué pour choisir ce genre de cadeau. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher d'éprouver quelques remords car il se doutait qu'Elisabeth aurait apprécié n'importe quel présent du moment qu'il venait de lui. Mais il était très occupé par ses affaires. Oui, il n'avait pas le temps.

Ciel monta et s'enferma dans son bureau pour y regarder toute la paperasse qu'il avait à consulter.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de son bureau il était déjà tard et Elisabeth était rentrée. On entendait ça et là les éclats de voix de la jeune fille qui supervisait la décoration.

Résolu à se montrer quelque peu aimable il s'aventura dans la salle à manger pour voir où en était son aménagement. Ce qu'il vit le fit douter de sa décision de laisser faire Elisabeth. Les autres années il avait toujours essayé, vainement, de tempérer ses ardeurs mais là il avait finalement cédé. Il n'aurait peut être pas dû…

Rubans, guirlandes, nœuds, son pauvre manoir !

Le spectacle sous ses yeux était tout à fait effrayant d'autant plus qu'à une extrémité de la pièce on pouvait voir May Linn tout en haut d'un escabeau en train d'essayer d'accrocher un énorme ours en peluche en haut du vaisselier, de l'autre côté Finnian déguisé en soubrette perçait des trous dans le mur pour fixer les ornements. Il était d'ailleurs plutôt inefficace puisque faute de permettre d'accrocher les décorations, on pouvait les passer à travers ses trous.

Ciel se passa une main sur le visage. Comment avait on pu en arriver là.

Renonçant à signaler sa présence il partit à la recherche de Sebastian. Peut être aurait il de bonne nouvelle concernant son problème de cadeau et au moins il pourrait lui faire quelques remontrances quant à sa manière de tenir la maison. C'était toujours ça à faire.

Il retrouva son majordome dans le petit salon, en train de ramasser, ce qui sembla à Ciel être les vestiges d'un de ses services à thé.

_ Sebastian as tu bien fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

_ Bien sur monsieur.

_ Tu as un cadeau ?

_ Oui monsieur.

_ Et bien alors ! Qu'est ce ?

Sebastian se pencha et tira d'un sac déposé à l'entré une large boite d'un joli violet. Il l'entrouvrit pour permettre à son jeune maitre de voir le cadeau.

Ciel sourit, c'était parfait, cela plairait certainement à Elisabeth.

_ Cela vous convient ? Elle semblait beaucoup lui plaire lorsqu'elle est passée devant la vitrine.

_ Ce sera parfait, je dois dire que tu as bien choisi.

_ C'était la moindre des choses pour un majordome de la famille Phantomhive.

Ciel ne répondit rien. Toute cette agitation avait suffit à le fatiguer, il n'aspirait à nouveau plus qu'à se reposer.

_ Monsieur je pensais ne pas tarder à servir le thé dans le salon, voulais vous bien attendre ici, je vais aller en informer mademoiselle Elisabeth.

Ciel se laissa choir sur un large fauteuil profitant de cet instant de répit.

Enfant il adorait les fêtes de Noël, les décorations, le sapin. Il rêvait d'un Noël blanc, et maintenant, il redoutait cette période de l'année. Il savait que, bien que sa décision soit irrévocable, le fait de voir Elisabeth, de préparer les festivités, flâner dans les rues qui raisonnaient du rire des enfants badant devant les vitrines décorées pour l'occasion, il sentait sa volonté ébranlée. Or c'était bien là ce qu'il redoutait le plus, le doute. Il ne devait jamais douter. Jamais.

Elisabeth le rejoignit pour prendre le thé. Elle s'étendit, comme à l'accoutumé, sur comme la fête allait être somptueuse cette année. Ciel l'écouta d'un air distrait puis prétextant encore du travail regagna la quiétude de son bureau.

Le reste de la journée se déroula ainsi, Ciel dans son bureau et Elisabeth courant en tout sens dans le manoir. On pouvait par moment entendre des éclats de voix voire même des détonations. Mais rien de tout cela n'atteignit Ciel qui préféra se murer dans la solitude.

Après le dîner, lorsque vint le moment pour Ciel de se coucher. Il regagna ses appartements pour aller prendre son bain. Le garçon remarqua bien l'attitude de son serviteur. Il l'avait gardée toute la journée d'ailleurs, et cela l'agaçait. Il n'avait nullement à juger de son comportement. Cependant sous le regard inquisiteur de démon alors qu'il délaçait ses bottines Ciel ne put retenir un « Quoi ! » de mécontentement. Mais qu'avait-il à le fixer de la sorte ?

_ Monsieur si je puis me permettre, vous devriez peut être plus prendre part à ses festivités. Cela ferait grand plaisir à Miss Elisabeth et je suis certain qu'à vous aussi en fin de compte.

La réponse de Ciel fut sèche et sans appel.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne. Et je n'ai nullement l'intention de m'investir plus. C'est parfaitement inutile de toute façon…

Sebastian ne comprenait guère tous ces humains qui s'enthousiasmaient pour des croyances ridicules mais il y avait une chose que l'on se devait de leur concéder, s'était le bonheur qu'elles apportaient. Bien que Sebastian n'ait nul autre dessein que de s'emparer de l'âme de Ciel il devait avouer qu'au fil des ans il s'était plutôt attaché au garçon ou en tous cas, malgré les années il le fascinait toujours autant et il avait donc grand plaisir à se trouver à ses côtés. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir rendre la pareille à son jeune maître.

Sebastian ne fit plus aucun commentaire et après avoir bordé le jeune garçon retourna à son travail. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait pas mal de dégâts à réparer.

La journée du 24 ne fut guère différente de la précédente. Elisabeth finissait ses préparatifs, Sebastian préparait le réveillon et Ciel… et bien il fuyait tant bien que mal toute cette agitation.

Assis à son bureau où Elisabeth, ne le voyant pas arriver, était venu le rejoindre il se tenait la tête entre ses mains tentant de calmer le violent mal de tête qu'il se trainait depuis le matin. Il avait très mal dormit la nuit précédente et se sentait plutôt mal depuis son réveil.

_ Tu sais Ciel, Noël est une fête ssiiiiiiiiiii mignonne !

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment l'on pouvait rendre une simple syllabe aussi insupportable à entendre.

Heureusement pour lui Sebastian vint à son secours.

_ Je vous pris de m'excuser mademoiselle mais il semble que monsieur ne se sente pas très bien aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'il se repose. Si vous le permettez je vais le conduire à ses appartements.

La jeune fille afficha un air inquiet. Elle savait que Ciel n'aimait pas qu'elle vienne ainsi pour Noël mais elle voulait à tout prix qu'il évite de broyer du noir. Peut être était ce à cause d'elle s'il n'allait pas bien. Elle se sentit soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'habitude de tout imposer à Ciel et d'ordinaire, même s'il râlait il finissait toujours par céder mais peut-être avait elle exagéré cette fois ci.

C'est donc la mine déconfite qu'elle quitta le bureau à la suite de son fiancé.

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, Ciel se reposait dans sa chambre, il se sentait déjà mieux lorsqu'il eut la visite d'Elisabeth.

_ Ciel, je voulais m'excuser. Tous les ans je m'impose alors que je sais parfaitement que tu ne le souhaites pas. Alors cette année on fera comme tu le souhaite et si tu préfères que je m'en aille alors je le ferai.

Ciel fit mine de ne rien dire alors que la jeune fille faisait demi tour mais se redressa dans son lit alors qu'elle allait franchir le seuil la pièce. Il savait qu'elle faisait tout ça pour lui et il était plutôt injuste de sa part que de ne pas le reconnaître et de ne pas faire un effort. On aurait pu lui accorder qu'après des années du même scénario il ne fasse plus d'effort mais il n'en avait jamais fait.

_ Elisabeth. Je suis content que tu sois là. Ça rend les fêtes bien plus sympathiques et puis j'ai maintenant tellement l'habitude que tu viennes tous les ans que je devrais peut être m'y faire. Je me sens bien mieux que tout à l'heure et je serai donc là pour le diner.

Elisabeth se mit à sourire largement et se jeta sur Ciel pour l'embrasser *. Puis partit en courant pour finir ses préparatifs. Il fallait que tout soit absolument parfait !

Ciel descendit vers 19h30 et rejoignit tout le petit monde qui était attablé dans le grand salon. Ils offraient un tableau plutôt amusant. Finnian portait une ravissante robe jaune canari à plusieurs jupons, May Linn avait pu garder son habit de soubrette mais il avait été sérieusement raccourci et était maintenant haut en couleurs. Bard était affublé d'une paire d'oreilles d'ours et avait d'ailleurs toute la panoplie. Quant à Sebastian il était peut être celui qui valait le plus le détour, Elisabeth avait insisté pour qu'il quitte cet habit tout noir au moins pour quelque chose de plus lumineux. Il était donc vêtu de vêtements complètement blanc et d'une coiffe dorée d'où tombaient rubans et fleurs en abondance. Ça lui donnait des allures de boucle d'or. Ciel qui en entrant avait saisi un petit four manqua s'étouffer avec à la vue de son majordome et il lui fallut bien 10 minutes pour s'en remettre.

Elisabeth voyant son cher et tendre à genou, sur le point de s'étouffer se précipita vers lui. Et lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il pleurait en fait de rire elle s'indigna du pourquoi de cette hilarité.

Ciel prétexta une grimace de Finnian et repris son sérieux.

Tout le monde avait été convié à la petite fête de la jeune lady et c'est donc aux côtés de tous les domestiques que Ciel passa la soirée.

Bien qu'il gardât une certaine réserve il s'amusait et Elisabeth se prit même à évoquer quelques éléments de leur passé heureux.

_ Vous savez, quand il était petit Ciel aimait beaucoup Noël et tous les ans il espérait qu'il y ait de la neige. Il était vraiment adorable à regarder à la fenêtre cherchant un flocon.

Soudant réalisant qu'elle n'aurait peut être pas dut parler de ce genre de choses Elisabeth plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres. Mais Ciel sourit et ajouta d'un air narquois.

_ Parce que maintenant je ne suis plus « adorable » ?

Sebastian se surpris à rire, vraiment, quelle question.

En tout cas la réponse d'Elisabeth vint rapidement en un :

_ Mais si bien sur ! Tu es parfait.

Accompagné d'un quasi étouffement de Ciel tant elle l'avait serré fort.

La soirée se déroula agréablement et comme telle était la tradition dans la famille tout le monde alla tranquillement se coucher. Les cadeaux ne seraient ouvert que le lendemain matin.

Lorsqu'il borda son jeune maitre Sebastian glissa quelque chose comme quoi la soirée avait été sympathique mais il eut pour toute réponse un grommellement de l'enfant qui déjà se retournait pour s'endormir.

Il laissa apparaître un léger sourire en coin avant de souffler les bougies et de quitter la pièce. Il avait plein de choses à préparer pour le lendemain. Et il savait maintenant comment faire pour que Ciel passe un joyeux Noël.

Au matin lorsque Ciel se réveilla Sebastian n'était pas encore là. Il regarda l'horloge sur la cheminée, il était pourtant près de 9h. Se décidant finalement à bouger il s'approcha de la fenêtre et tira les larges rideaux.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Un épais manteau blanc recouvrait tout le parc.

Alors qu'il fixait d'un air émerveillé le rebord de la fenêtre Sebastian entra.

_ Joyeux Noël monsieur. Le petit déjeuner est servit en bas.

Il avait surpris le regard du garçon et il était ravi de son petit effet. Il continua d'ailleurs à sourire alors qu'il habillait Ciel.

Celui ci porta un regard intrigué sur les vêtements choisis par Sebastian.

_ Pour sortir, ce sera mieux je crois…

Ciel lança un regard désapprobateur au démon mais n'ajouta rien. Le manteau neigeux était si beau. Il ne savait pas quel rôle avait bien pu jouer Sebastian mais il avait bien d'autres chose à penser et c'est d'un pas léger qu'il descendit rejoindre les autres.

Ce fut un très beau Noël pour Ciel et d'ailleurs pour tous les autres membres de la maisonnée, même le froid Sebastian. Il fallut cependant lancer les recherches à la nuit tombée lorsque l'absence de Tanaka fut clairement mise en évidence. On le découvrit finalement au cœur du bonhomme de neige fait par Finnian.

Et même si le soir, lorsque son majordome lui fit remarquer que cela avait été une belle journée, il se contenta de répondre qu'il était plutôt heureux qu'elle soit enfin terminée, c'est le sourire aux lèvres que Ciel sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

*sur la joue bien sûr, je suis une fervente partisane du Sebastian/Ciel, faut pas aller trop loin tout de même !

Voilà, c'est bien fini.

Je vous souhaite à nouveau un joyeux Noël et à la prochaine j'espère.

Oh ! et soyez gentil, une petite review ?

En cette période de fête…


End file.
